


Meet me at the top of the hill

by myspacebox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Kuroo Tetsurou, Boyfriends, Coffee Shops, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Mentioned Yaku Morisuke, Nerd Kuroo Tetsurou, Nostalgia, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Sappy, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Stress Relief, high school sweethearts, kurodai - Freeform, kuroo's always that nice, tired Daichi, yoi reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspacebox/pseuds/myspacebox
Summary: Giving your 120% in everything and all the time it's definitely stress inducing, Daichi knows that by heart now.But when life's a bitch and kicks your ass on a daily basis... what's better than to get lost in that cute and cheeky smile of the barista at work? And it's better yet if that barista's your boyfriend.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64
Collections: Daichi Love Fest 2020





	Meet me at the top of the hill

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!  
> This is my first time writing for a fandom event and for it to be this one just makes it perfect cause wow, do I wanted to share my love for Daichi with all of you!!
> 
> Without anything better to say here, I'll leave you to read and I hope you enjoy~  
> But before I forget, I was inspired by this song while writing so maybe you'd like to listen to it while you read this (https://open.spotify.com/track/1ceXOkJ3KseSPBVLwhLU5l?si=R8ogsMNcTceEZBWgVzPwdw)

* * *

Life is taking a toll on Daichi. Being a salaryman in a city as busy and hectic as Tokyo is, well, it’s not easy. Much less when you’re used to always give your 120% and all your colleagues and superiors don’t know to expect any less of you. And of course it’s nice to be “Mr. Reliable”, helping people has always been one of his top priorities in life since he was young, but that kind of environment where everyone’s expectations of you are so demanding, people knowing nothing else but that level of investment and perfection… it gets tiring and makes it hard to keep on going while keeping it up.

Thankfully enough though, within all that stress and burdens he has to experience weekly, his life is not so bad. Or at least that’s what Daichi thinks every time the barista working at his office’s café smiles at him. Maybe it’s cause the guy’s smiles are kinda cheeky yet cute but it’s mostly cause said barista has been his boyfriend since their high school days.

The guy’s Kuroo Tetsurou. Former volleyball rival and his high school sweetheart.

After many, _many_ , months of mutual pining since their very first meeting, probably due to the adrenaline of playing at nationals and being able to finally make “The Battle at the Trash Heap” a reality once again after so many years, both teenagers ended up making out behind the bleachers between matches.

And with time, what had started as a heated teenage love lost within sloppy kisses and trembling hands, bloomed into a long-termed relationship based on mutual understanding and deep-rooted feelings for each other.

Now and for some years already, Daichi and Kuroo had decided to move out together, sharing their first apartment in the big city and taking another step in their relationship. They shared their days, waking up together in the mornings, sharing their first coffee of the day while still wearing their silly couple pyjamas and laughed at each other’s bed hair, though Kuroo’s was eternal, something that Daichi thought of as terribly cute. They also shared their nights, some days sitting next to each other on the sofa watching some silly movie, some others on the floor while reading books or scrolling through the pages of their many photo albums. They were what would be considered the perfect “old men” couple and they were 100% proud about it and all the sappiness that they exuded when being together.

But leaving their extreme sappiness behind and going back to Daichi’s struggles at life… that week had been extremely hard. Daichi hadn’t gone back home for the third night in a row and it was apparent in his pronounced dark eye bags and in the way his always handsome and stunning smile had began to falter and wasn’t even able to reach his eyes.

That would’ve been his day off that day but they were in the middle of an important project and going against his boss’ suggestion of staying home for the day and resting to come back with twice the energy on the next day, Daichi had ignored that and had stayed behind to work some more. So once the sun had rose and blinded him, the ex-karasuno captain carried his tired body to where the café was to purchase the first coffee of his long day.

“Hey handsome, nice seeing you here- Woah! Sa’amura you look awful”.

“Yeah, thanks, nice to see you too… Can I please have my coffee now? No sugar, no milk, just the strongest coffee you have, mh?” begged Daichi with dead eyes, not able to even try out a smile for his concerned looking boyfriend.

“What? No way, babe. Take a seat right there and wait for a sec, alright? Just, just gimme a sec”.

With those words Kuroo took out his phone to make some calls and then approached Daichi, crouching between his legs, caressing his thighs for a moment before looking up to meet the brunet’s eyes.

“Come with me to where everything started?” he whispered, a sweet smile already spreading on his lips.

And maybe it was cause of his tiredness or cause Kuroo’s smile made him go all weak, but Daichi frowned a bit, and even though he was really confused by that proposal, slowly nodded in agreement to it.

So with Daichi’s agreement, Kuroo rushed out of his apron, took a bag he filled with some sandwiches, sweets and a couple of water bottles, and just when he had scribbled a note informing the customers about the café not opening until a couple hours later when Yaku’s turn was bound to start, he took Daichi’s hand and started running on the street as the city began to rise from its slumber, already coming back to life little by little, just like Daichi’s smile.

An hour later or so, after a run up to the metro station and a ride on it which they spent in comfortable silence with Daichi dozing off from time to time, his head resting on Kuroo’s shoulder, they finally arrived to a weirdly familiar place.

“What are we doing here, Tetsurou?” asked Daichi with that characteristic deep raspy voice you get when you just wake up from a nap.

“Thought you might like some peace and quiet” the taller man shrugged it off. He clearly knew why Daichi had asked that but he decided to keep the real answer to himself.

Daichi hadn’t been reproaching Kuroo’s choice of peaceful quiet place, he had just wondered why it had to be _that_ specific one. They were at the sports complex where Nekokara and other teams, such as Fukurodani, had met for the very first time for that joint summer training camp.

Daichi was left speechless and, when the taller man took his hand in his and started climbing up the very same hill they had to run all the way up so many years ago, he just let him take him along, his eyes wondering around, looking at that place with fondness taking over his heart. And when they arrived to the top of the green hill, Kuroo took them to one of the trees and then sat down, ushering Daichi to do the same.

Like that, sitting on the grass next to each other, they let time go while a gentle breeze caresses their skin that’s being warmed up by the sun. But not wanting to lose to that, Kuroo hugs Daichi in his arms and lets their bodies fall to the ground, where they’re both laying now, Daichi on top of Kuroo with his head resting on the taller one’s chest.

“Why are you smiling like that, huh, you big sappy dumbass?”

“It’s just that I love you”

“Oh gosh, you can’t stop being sappy even for a second, can’t you?”

“But Daichi, can’t you feel my heart beat?” smirked Kuroo into Daichi’s hair, his hands pressing down gently the latter’s head into his chest as to get his point across.

“Ugh, gross” came his reply with a loud guffaw and a smack to Kuroo’s chest that squeezed a groan out of his lips. “Tetsu… Thank you”

“Mh? Why?”

“For saving me. I was starting to lose all hope there and… and I…”

Daichi had been scared. Of course he hadn’t admitted it to anyone, not even Kuroo himself. In a life where he wasn’t even working his dream job, in those moments of extreme stress where he struggled to even get out of bed in the mornings, Daichi had always been the kind of person to keep to himself, to shut up and seal his mouth and heart, the kind of person to keep on going until everything felt like it was too much. But since he had started going out with Kuroo those kinds of moments had decreased exponentially, all thanks to the latter being so attentive.

And as attentive as he was, Kuroo sure enough had noticed how Daichi had began to spiral down once again so without even thinking about it he had taken him to where they were. To that hill that remained as a dear nostalgic memory in the back of his head for so many years already.

“Hey, stop that brain of yours from over thinking for a moment there, love” as his words left his mouth in a quiet whisper Kuroo took Daichi’s face in his hands, his thumbs slowly caressing his cheeks. “You don’t have to beat yourself so much over everything, okay? You could relax a bit more at work and nobody would even bat an eyelid to complain about it. I’m one hundred percent sure that, just as I do, your colleagues and even your superiors would find perfection in your imperfections, you’re an amazing guy just like that, you know, Sa’amura? And I’m the luckiest guy on Earth for having you by my side”

Kuroo left a little peck on Daichi’s lips and then kept on talking for a bit more.

“You know what? Whenever you feel like you need to escape you just have to text me a “ _meet me in our hiding place_ ” and I’ll run up to the top of this hill, under this very same tree, and wait for you so we can make our escape. Aren’t I nice?”

“Pfft, yeah, of course, you’re always that nice, you dumbass”

So yeah, maybe life wasn’t that bad after all. Laying there with the sun and breeze caressing his skin, Kuroo squeezing him in his arms and whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he laughed at this or that… How could it be bad, right? It could get hard from time to time, unbearable maybe too, but with Kuroo by his side everything seemed much better.

His worries hushed, and his world became serene.

He could breath.

There with Kuroo he could be free.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you've gotten here, THANK YOU!!  
> This was my first work for the Daichi Summer Lovefest 2020, based on the "Free" prompt.  
> There's probably more to come and let's hope I can stay on schedule (if I can't tho no worries, cause I still plan to upload the other fics with the ideas I planned 👌).
> 
> Once again, thank you for your time and for reading this! And as I always say, please don't hesitate to leave a comment if you'd like to or feel free to DM me about this or any other of my fics on tw (@myspacebox) ♡


End file.
